


Aftercare

by sokaicore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clerith, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Final Fantasy VII Remake compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore
Summary: After Aerith survives being stabbed by the war hero Sephiroth, Cloud helps take care of her and her injury. Taking place throughout the year after the game ends, Cloud and Aerith realize just how much they care for one another. (FF7 remake compliant because Zack lives like the remake ending and there are some mentions of Cloud's memory flashes that happened in the remake). Post Remake.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Aftercare

Red stains on a pretty pink dress. That’s what Cloud kept seeing as he sat in the bay of the Highwind. He should’ve been happy, thrilled even, that he just saved the world and defeated Sephiroth with the party. At the moment though, there was only one thing, one person on his mind- Aerith. The flower girl who had stolen everyone’s hearts, was currently in a hospital in Icicle Village, which was the closest to the Forgotten City of the ancients. Cloud was terrified. He could still vividly see the red on her dress, the blood pooling around her as Sephiroth’s blade stuck out of her chest. He remembered holding her in his arms, his hands covered in Aerith’s blood, staring into her fading bright eyes. Aerith’s soft smile and what she was using her strength to say still lingered in his mind.

_“Cloud…” she coughed up blood, “I told you we all die eventually.” Aerith let out a small breathy laugh and brought her hand up to his cheek. “A-and I was wrong, it was real, all of it. Please forgive me.” Cloud was sobbing. Tifa was screaming at everyone in their party to help attack Sephiroth._

_“What about my pain, what about us, our future. We said we were changing fate.” The next thing he knew, Cloud was ripping off the bottom of Aerith’s dress to try and make a bandage for the gaping wound in her stomach._

Cloud’s memory became blurry after that. There were tons of potions and materia used, there was lots of running to get to the nearest town; and it was all while Aerith was in his arms, almost lifeless. 

“Cloud?” Cloud snapped out of trance as he heard Tifa’s voice next to him, she directed a small smile at the frowning blonde. Her voice was quiet. It had been days since they saw Aerith. Cloud knew Tifa was worried, they had been friends, growing close on the journey. Aerith getting stabbed was as big of a loss to Tifa as it was the Cloud, and he knew it no matter how much she tried to smile and comfort others. “Cid said it’s not too long until we reach Icicle Village. Barret and Vincent are getting the medical supplies ready that we took from Midgar.” Cloud simply nodded, unable to find anything to say. Tifa knew it was his way of saying thank you at this time. Cloud slowly got up, knowing it would be best to help Barret, Vincent, and Tifa with the medical supplies. 

After saving the world from Sephiroth and Meteor, Reeve had allowed them to take medical supplies with them for Aerith. _“After all,”_ Reeve had said, _“Shinra medical supplies are better than what the towns surrounding us have.”_

As Cloud walked to the cargo area of the Highwind, a certain Raven hair boy fell into step with him. “Are you ready to see her?” 

Cloud tensed hearing the voice. Zack. Zack Fair. Cloud was still shaken that Zack was alive and well. The group had found him during their final battle, Zack coming out of hiding to help defeat the psycho silver haired SOLDIER. Things were rocky between the two. As much as Zack didn’t want Cloud to be tense around him, Cloud had spent a little more than a year acting on some of Zack’s memories. Cloud had to find out who he was as a person again, and Zack being alive and next to him was a hard reality to Cloud. Not to mention, Zack was the first boy Aerith loved. 

“I have a good feeling about this Cloud. A good feeling we won’t have to learn the worst.” Zack gave him an apologetic smile. 

“If you say so,” Cloud replied flatly. Zack’s face matched a look of defeat as he walked off, probably to talk to Tifa, who was better at holding a conversation than Cloud at the moment. 

Less than an hour later, the group had reached Icicle Village. Everyone, even Yuffie and Cid, had seemed to fall silent as they stood outside the hospital with boxes of supplies in their hands. Cloud slowly opened the door to the place, hands shaking in fear he would walk in to find out Aerith has returned to the planet. As soon as the whole group was inside, a doctor greeted them right away. 

“We heard that you were all coming with supplies, why don’t you all go sit so we can give you the news about the girl,” The doctor smiled at the group and motioned to an area with couches. 

_The doctor is smiling, that’s a good sign right?_ Cloud’s head was racing in thoughts. Hopes, and worries as he sat in between Zack and Tifa on one of the couches. 

“Your friend Reeve had called us, told us you were coming and were bringing medical supplies from Shinra,” the village doctor had stated, “we made sure to be prepared for your arrival and we wanted to sa-”

“What about Aerith? Can you stop thanking us and tell us what really matters?” Cloud had interrupted the doctor, wanting to hear what he really cared about. 

The doctor stared at Cloud before nodding. “The girl, Aerith, is stable. This new supply of materials should help her, but it seems like she has been out of consciousness for the past two days. I’m sure you all want to see her, but at the time being, only one of you will be allowed just in case she awakens. The crowd may not be good for her state.” 

At that moment, everyone turned their heads to Cloud. Cloud nodded and stood up, “I’ll go in” he said weakly. He was terrified to see Aerith. She would probably be pale and lifeless looking, she wouldn’t speak and tease him like normal and Cloud hated that idea, but here was turning the doorknob to her room. 

“Aerith,” Cloud cried softly as he saw her still body for the first time since she had been bleeding in his arms. The blonde crossed over to the sleeping brunette’s beside slowly as he watched her sleep. Aerith’s hair was splattered against the pillows and her chest was rising and falling slowly. Cloud coughed, the silence in the room almost unbearable.  
“I’m sorry Aerith,” Cloud held onto her weak hand, “I am your bodyguard, I am supposed to protect you, and yet I let you run off and get hurt. I’m so sorry.” Cloud felt tears slipping out of his eyes and he let them fall because he had failed Aerith, he had failed the girl he had fallen in love with. 

Love. That word was so new to Cloud and yet he knew he was in love with Aerith. Holding her hand, even when she was asleep, made him feel at peace. Aerith’s smile warmed his heart and melted his cold exterior, he could be honest with her, he could open up to Aerith and she would care for him.

Cloud looked down at the sleeping cetra and rubbed his thumb against her knuckle. He inhaled sharply and painfully, his heart stinging at the fact that he couldn’t kiss Aerith. A nurse entered the room smiling sadly as she saw the sight in front of her. “Excuse me, but we would like to get Miss Aerith ready for another surgery. The new materials we received from Midgar will do better than ours. I’m sorry to cut your time short, I’ll leave the room and let you say goodbye for now.” 

Cloud nodded as he watched the nurse leave the room. He looked back down at Aerith and gave her the softest look he has ever given someone. Gripping onto her hand for one last time that evening, Cloud pressed a kiss to her hand. “I love you Aerith,” he confessed to the sleeping girl. “I’m sorry for not protecting you but I will forever now that you survived. I won’t leave you or let you go again. I love you, and I hope I can tell you that when you are awake, you know I’m not good with words.” Cloud laughed painfully, tears falling from his eyes again due to a longing feeling. He let himself sob quietly, still gripping onto Aerith’s hand. 

The sound of movement and a soft groan made Cloud quickly jerk his head up. “C-Cloud why are you crying?” Aerith’s weak and quiet voice was music to Cloud’s ears. She was awake. Cloud felt Aerith squeeze his hand back. 

“Aerith.” His voice was shaky and breathy. “Are you… how do you,,, uh,” Cloud couldn’t seem to find the right words and Aerith slowly brought a finger to his lips. “You don’t need to say a thing, I love you too.” 

Cloud’s eyes widened at those words. “How did you-”

“I woke up when the nurse came in,” Aerith laughed weakly, “I pretended to sleep to surprise you and then I heard you say you love me, and I love you too Cloud. I’ve loved you from the day I met you.” 

Aerith’s voice sounded weak and tired. It pained Cloud and he tried to hide the smile that was growing on his face. Aerith loved him. Cloud’s heart was bursting. “Earth to Cloud,” Aerith’s melodic voice brought him out of his trance. Cloud’s face softened, Aerith was still silly and honest and everything she was before she was injured. Cloud looked down at his feet, he felt as embarrassed as a young boy would be. “Aerith I-”

The nurse from before interrupted Cloud’s sentence when she came in to tell him time was up. Her eyes had widened seeing Aerith awake. “Oh she is awake this will make it easier for us to prepare,” The nurse beamed. 

Aerith’s face became confused and she looked at Cloud. “What are they preparing for?” Aerith asked him, the fear in her voice throwing Cloud off. Cloud placed a hand on Aerith’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “They want to perform another surgery. They have better tools from Midgar now and they will get you fixed up” Aerith nodded, and her body became tense since Cloud had said surgery. Aerith hated anything medical related and Cloud knew that. Her past at Shinra had caused her to have panic attacks in a medical setting, the reason she wasn’t so bad right now was due to how tired and weak she was. 

“Are you okay with that Miss?” The nurse seemed to understand what was going on, and Cloud watched as Aerith lifted her head off the pillows and smiled. “Yeah. I’m ready.” Cloud was proud Aerith was handling her fears so well, but she always did, that’s a reason he loved her; Aerith was brave no matter what.

Cloud felt Aerith let go of his hand. He looked at her and nodded. “See you after?” Aerith cried a bit as she spoke, her nerves starting to show. Cloud could tell Aerith wasn’t asking if he would be there when she woke from surgery, she was pleading for him to be there. Cloud smiled. “I’ll be by your side. I’m not letting you go again.” Aerith smiled as much as she Could before more doctors filled the room to roll her bed out. 

When she was gone, Cloud stood in her empty hospital room and shivered. It was cold in Icicle Village and Aerith’s state wasn’t helping his chills. He looked up at the ceiling while rubbing his arms for warmth and closed his eyes. “Mom, Ilfana, please let Aerith be okay. Please.” 

\---------------------------------------------------- 2 weeks Later -----------------------------------------------------

Aerith’s operation had gone smoothly. Cloud had stayed in Icicle Village with Aerith, while most of their friends had gone back to the remains of Midgar. Aerith had spent two weeks awake and getting strong again in the Icicle Village hospital. She was forced to take it easy by Cloud and the doctors at the hospital, but after two weeks Cloud could tell Aerith was getting antsy and anxious as she spent more time around medical equipment. The team still hadn’t told Aerith that Zack was alive yet, they feared that it would stress her out and do more harm than good. Everyone came to see her at certain points, except Zack of course, and had given her gifts. 

Cloud had stayed with Aerith most nights. He never wanted to leave her side, and the two were trying to figure their feelings out. It was a starry evening the night that the doctors had said Aerith would be able to go home if she was able to follow certain rules. That same night Cloud had received a phone call from Elmyra. He picked up the ringing phone and stepped out of Aerith’s room as the doctors were getting Aerith ready to go. 

“Hey Elmyra,” Cloud said softly. He and Elmyra didn’t have the best relationship and she was really angry when she found out her daughter almost died, but Cloud would try to make things better for Aerith. “They said Aerith could come home tomorrow, I already made plans for Reeve to come pick us up.” 

Elmyra was silent for a few moments before speaking. “I’m glad my girl is doing alright. Thank you for staying with her for the past two weeks. She is very happy you’re with her and, I know you’ve helped calm her anxiety.” 

Cloud sighed and shook his head. “Elmyra it’s not a big deal. I owe it to her at the least.” There was a moment of silence before Cloud spoke again. “Hey? Is your house in Sector Five still standing?” Tifa and the others never said if Aerith’s house was standing or not when they came to visit her. 

“Yes, it is. Flowers and all...that is actually what I was calling to talk about.” Cloud raised his eyebrow at the words, almost feeling scared. Elmyra continued speaking after a second. “I am currently staying at a place in Kalm to help people who were affected by Meteor. Marlene and Barret have been helping as well. I want to be there for Aerith but, I am needed here and I think you would be the best person to help my daughter recover.” 

Cloud stood there shocked. Did Elmyra really just say that? He put the phone back to his ear and took a deep breath. “Elmyra are you sure? I know you don’t really like me and you’re her-” 

Elmyra shortly cut Cloud off, shushing him through the phone. You’re right Cloud, You’re not my favorite person...but you’re Aerith’s. You have taken care of her for two weeks and she will trust you more than anyone. I’m also not as fit to take care of a garden and young girl. I will come to the house for your arrival tomorrow to see my daughter and then I will head back to calm. Please tell Aerith I said hello and will see her tomorrow.” With that, Elmyra hung up the phone and shortly after Cloud realized what she said about taking care of a garden. 

The next day, Reeve arrived in a Shinra medical transport to take Aerith home. Reeve and Cloud worked to get Aerith into the car as she slept through it all. “How is she sleeping through this?” Reeve laughed as he and Cloud hoisted the hospital bed into the transport. Cloud shook his head. “Rough few weeks, she can sleep through anything lately.” 

When Aerith awoke, she noticed Cloud sitting by her. Aerith felt a small blush rise to her cheeks as Cloud watched her slowly sit up, careful not to be so fast she reopens her stitches.”Come here,” she mumbled, her voice still sleepy. 

Cloud raised an eyebrow but moved closer to Aerith anyways. Aerith cleared her throat smirking at Cloud. “So, you’re taking care of me for a while, will this require extra pay?” Aerith teased. Cloud rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s gonna cost you a lot.” Aerith laughed and placed her hand atop of Clouds. “Well, I think I know just how to repay you! 

Cloud was interested in what her payment would be. Her original payment to him had been one date, and he wound up falling in love. He sat there for a moment trying to figure out what Aerith was thinking about repaying him with when she cleared her throat. “Cloud. Lean towards me.” Even though he had no clue what was going on, Cloud leaned towards the cetra girl. She smiled at Cloud and winked before placing her hands on his cheeks. “Here is part one of your payment,” Aerith smirked. 

Cloud didn’t know what was happening but suddenly his lips were on Aerith’s as she pulled his face down to meet hers. Their hands were in each other’s hair as they kissed, pent up passion and unspoken feelings lingering in the air around them. Aerith’s lips were soft like rose petals and Cloud was melting at her touch. Aerith pulled away and started taking deep breaths after a minute or so, her injury making it harder to breathe at times. 

Aerith had a goofy smile on her face, clearly satisfied with the kiss. “You’re a good kisser Cloud.” Her voice was teasing and when Cloud looked into her eyes, they were sparkling. “So,” Aerith laughed, “can I call you my boyfriend now?” 

Aerith started cracking up when she saw the blush on Cloud’s face and how flustered he looked. Aerith rolled her eyes. “Come on mister merc don’t look so embarrassed, we said I love you to each other a little over two weeks ago. I don’t think asking if we are dating now is anything big.” Cloud let out a little laugh. The Aerith Cloud knew, was back. She teased him, called him names, and her voice sounded normal. Cloud couldn’t ask for more. 

Cloud took Aerith’s small hand between both of his own and brought it to his chest. “Aerith, I would like to go on more than one date.” He was quiet, not sure what to say. Cloud had never been good with feelings or love, especially ever since his memories had acted up. “I may not be the best at speaking or sharing things or-” 

Aerith pressed a finger to Cloud’s lips with her free hand. “Don’t be silly Cloud, you’re perfect the way you are. I will grow with you and I love you for who you are. Don’t apologize to me. You’re my everything.” Aerith caressed Cloud’s cheek and Cloud was reminded of the night Aerith had told him not to fall in love with her. “I love you Aerith,” Cloud whispered, on the verge of tears. He didn’t deserve Aerith, she was an angel; an understanding and perfect angel who always took care of him and loved him no matter what. 

Aerith tilted her head, hinting she wanted a kiss and Cloud complied. This kiss was softer. It was tender, loving, and felt comforting. When they broke Aerith leaned her nose against Clouds. “I love you most of all Cloud Strife. 

They held hands the rest of the ride to Aerith’s cottage. Cloud watched Aerith sleep when she felt tired and he would grab the snacks Cloud and Reeve packed when she was awake and hungry. Cloud watched as Aerith texted Tifa and Yuffie, telling them she was coming home and was excited to see them. It had been the sixth hour of traveling when Cloud felt them stop moving. Second later, Reeve opened the door and helped Cloud out. 

“ I will get the door and alert Elmyra that you two are here. You get Aerith,” Reeve explained. Cloud nodded and got back into the transport to get Aerith as Reeve walked away. Aerith was smiling and she looked ready to go back to her cozy home and flowers. Cloud smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to lift you up and carry you to your house,” Cloud explained, laying out the plan to Aerith. “You have to work with me so that your stitches don’t open.” 

Aerith nodded and helped Cloud slowly pick her up. Aerith found herself blushing once she was in Cloud’s arms. His chest was so warm, and his arms were nice and strong. She felt safe and at peace in Cloud's arms, but she also felt like a little girl with her first crush. 

Aerith gasped and squealed the moment she saw her flowers alive and well. She missed them so much, and was worried they would die, even if her mom did know how to garden. Aerith heard Cloud chuckle at her and turned her face to smirk at him. “Oh don’t worry mister! I will be teaching you how to take care of all my babies!” She laughed as Cloud groaned in response to the news. “Don’t worry it’s not as hard as you think.” 

When the two arrived at the doors of Aerith’s cottage, Aerith beamed in delight as Reeve and Elmyra came onto the porch and opened the doors for her. Aerith was excited to be home and to see her house. She missed everything about it and she was in heaven when she smelt fresh baked cookies. Aerith started to tear up knowing just how long she had been away from this place, how she ran without even saying goodbye to her mother. “You ready Aer?” Cloud softly asked, his voice saving her from her head.

Aerith nodded and leaned her head into her boyfriend's neck. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Cloud smiled softly and stepped through the threshold of the Gainsborough house. Cloud pulled Aerith closer to him and leaned his head on top of hers, silently thanking the Planet that Aerith was alive and breathing in his arms. She was soft and warm, and Cloud knew he was the luckiest man alive. He smiled. “Welcome home Aerith Gainsborough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the fic! This is the first chapter out of who knows how much!! I'm happy that you took the time to read my fic so thank you so much for the support! Ily! - Kae  
> Twitter: ciaerith


End file.
